


Yes, you do

by valleculaincus_1



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU ending, AYOOO, M/M, Poetry prompt, Sort of AU, Tumblr Prompt, angsty but with a happy ending, brief mentions of triggering topics, not like the ending of the series makes sense anyways, not really following any particular plot line, so basically this is MY version of the ending.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valleculaincus_1/pseuds/valleculaincus_1
Summary: Sasuke's at war with himself, with the world, and with the blonde in front of him





	Yes, you do

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> As usual, I'm Betaless, this mess is mine, and I love these two boys. 
> 
> I wrote this after seeing this poem and thinking it was beautiful
> 
> "i made a deal with the devil  
> and to his word, he was true;  
> so i gave him my soul  
> and he gave me you"
> 
> a match made in hell  
> (cc, 2019)
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Sasuke hates Naruto. He knows he does.

He feels it in his veins like poison.

He feels it in his lungs like fire.

He feels it in the way his heart races to pump said poison and fire throughout his being, lighting both like a spectacular show for the blonde mess before him.

 

“Sasuke?”It’s said like a prayer and he can’t help but laugh.

It sounds shallow and cold but doesn’t seem to penetrate through the warmth of the being before him.

 

How could he pray for someone without a soul?

 

_“Sasuke, hey, are you okay?”_

And really, he is.

 

He’s stronger than he’s ever been, the curse mark seems to thrum happily at his acceptance of the marred flesh. He’s intelligent. He’s killed his brother. He’s gotten rid of Oorchimaru. He feels unstoppable.

 

Except, here he is, frozen.

_“Like a weakling,”_ a voice hissed in his mind and he ignored it. He always ignored it.

Because he wasn’t weak. He couldn’t be weak. Some sickening part of his soul always pushed forward. Almost as if it was searching for something. It kept his legs moving, his lungs heaving, and his heart beating—it kept him in movement. Moving forward, closer to some unknown destiny that was sure to be tainted because what could Sasuke have that wasn’t on par with a monster like him.

 

He didn’t want to know what the universe would give him. He cursed his soul, the ever present being that whispered _keep going_ and then, without his permission, making him do so.

 

He felt like he was in constant motion, even against his own will. Always drawing forward only to always be out of reach.

 

Until he wasn’t.

 

Right now, the damned part of him that had him exhausted and always running was oddly quiet.

 

“Hey! Are you even listening to me!?”

 

Of course, I am, you’re a part of me.

 

_“W-what?”_

 

 He wonders why his soul is surprised—as if it hadn’t worked him like a slave in pursuit of some unknown agenda. A prize that was always just hidden just beyond the next corner, the next challenge.

 

_Keep going._

_Stop!_  
  


But why here?

 

Why should he stop before the sun? He had actually squinted his eyes at the sight of the blonde mess before him. Blue eyes were narrowed with determination that was so familiar.

 

“You two should meet,” he thinks bitterly to his soul, the crumbling mass of black that threatened to dissolve with every effort he made to ignore it’s will.

 

It had the audacity to laugh.

 

_We’re not so different, huh?_

Dark eyes widen, and he wonders if it was his own being or the brilliant one before him that had spoken.

 

“Sasuke! What’s your problem?”

“Shut up. Shut up! What will it take to get you to leave me alone!” He yells finally, torn between the tumor like conscious and the glaring ray of light before him.

 

He doesn’t need to look to know the other is hurt. He’s memorized the scarred face before him like his life depended on it.

 

_It might._

Shut up.

 

 _“_ Come back! The village is different—I’ll make it different. Come home!”

 

He’s known Naruto long enough to hear the hidden _“come back to me”_

He keeps his stoic mask, or he tries to, but he can feel it crumbling. He can feel the corners of his lips twitching downward and his brows furrowing as he tries to fight whatever wants to spew from his lips.

 

His soul laughs, he thinks. It’s a musical sound that would’ve calmed him if the man before him didn’t unnerve him so.

 

“The Hidden Leaf is not my home.” He says, and he thinks Naruto knows him well enough to hear the silent _why should I?_

He wonders how he had ever wished to hurt Naruto when seeing the bright smile fall from his face made his heart seize.

 

Another failure, he hadn’t even been able to kill the dobe. He could’ve, the idiot gave him so many chances that now anyone with eyes knew Sasuke had made the conscious decision to spare Naruto every time.

 

_Why is that?_

You should know, it’s your fault.

 

Musical laughter is the only answer he gets before he realizes the occupant of his thoughts is yelling something at him about Konoha and the loyalty of ninjas before the flames fade and Naruto is just…looking at him.

 

“—I know it’s not your home, but it could be. Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan are there. I’m…” Naruto trails off and Sasuke laughs at the ever present, ever loud Naruto felling speechless.

 

“I know, I just don’t care.”

 

_“Yes, you do!”_

_It rings in his head and ears and he thinks his soul dares to be on Naruto’s side._

“No, I don’t. I never did. I never will.”

 

He hears the strain in his own voice and before he knows it Naruto is in his face, staring at him as if _that_ would somehow change something.

 

If Sasuke averts his eyes, it’s simply because he’s annoyed.

 

“Yes, you do. You did. You can.” Naruto says as if it’s a fact. As if he knows him. He could never know him. He could never know what he had gone through.

 

_Except he does._

You shut up.

 

It doesn’t, it never does.

 

“I can’t.” _I won’t._

Naruto falters, his gaze falling to the inches between them before looking back up—somehow more determined than before.

 

“Then, let me come with you.”

 

This seems to silence everything inside of Sasuke. He feels all the fire and poison stop, he wonders if his heart and lungs decided their tired of keeping alive his pathetic being.

 

God, he couldn’t blame them if that were the case.

 

He had wished for it enough that it shouldn’t be a surprise and yet…

 

Now he wondered what it could be like to live.

 

“No,” he wonders why he said that whenever he wants nothing more than to take up the offer. He wants to tell Naruto that he’s basically been with him this whole time, if not chasing him down than sounding oddly like the being inside his head who he shares his whole self with.

 

“Sa-“

 

“You want to be the Hokage. You want to be there. It would be stupid to run away.”

 

A glimmer of mischief crosses ocean colored eyes before the smile that makes Sasuke feel warm returns.

 

“I can do whatever I want,” he says before hitting his fist together. Sasuke notices his hands are shaking and realizes this display might simply be a façade. “A-and I want to go with you. If you’ll let me.”

 

_If you’ll let me_

Sasuke barks out another laugh, this one sounds more human and he actually shakes his head as he stares at the other.

 

“Dobe, I’ve never let you do anything, I just can’t _stop_ you.”

 

But Naruto is serious.

 

It makes his heart stall again and he wishes he would’ve cut it out like he always wanted to.

 

“No, you could stop me. You just didn’t.” Naruto shows a surprising amount of intelligence for someone who only eats ramen and yells all the time. “But this—this is different. If you say no, I won’t follow you.”

 

He blinks. Then again.

 

As if this is the most poposterous thing he’s ever heard because Naruto, Naruto _always_ follows.

 

Why would he give up now?

 

_He’s not giving up. He’s respecting your wishes._

Sasuke doubts that.

 

_It is what love does. It makes you patient, kinder. You should know—you are still standing here._

He meets the fierce blue gaze as he always does, head on, unrelenting, and yet still somehow yearning.

 

“If you slow me down, I’ll kill you.”

 

Naruto beams and Sasuke feels warmer.

 

The musical laughter in his head matches the one beside him as he starts to turn and walk away.

 

“Yeah yeah, we’ll see.”

 

He feels the corners of his lips twitch.

 

 


End file.
